


Bucky Knitting

by Talayse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Knitting, cruelty to books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talayse/pseuds/Talayse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a scene in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3811681">The Bi-Monthly Meeting of the Brooklyn Boys Shirtheads Club (No Manhattanites Allowed)</a> in which Wolverine tells Bucky to take up knitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Knitting

**Author's Note:**

> The image stuck in my head and I had to draw it. In the paper drawing the color highlights were done in colored pencil, but it wouldn't photograph nicely with the grey scale of the rest of the drawing, so I had to do it digitally, which I'm not good at.


End file.
